Rompiendo Mi Corazon
by polloha
Summary: Courtney una chica con alma y corazon destruidos completamente jura no volverse a enamorar, pero que pasa cuando a su vida llega duncan podra seguir con su juramento o se arriesgara a sufrir de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

POV. COURTNEY.

3 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2009

Era una fría noche de diciembre me encontraba llorando en la esquina de mi habitación destrozada, penzando en el y mirando esa linda rosa que me regalo, que ahora estaba marchita, mi corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos, sentía como que me estaban matando lentamente y todo por culpa de mi ex novio

Cristian era tan duro haceptar que ese chico ya no era mi novio pero asi son las cosas y siempre la realidad es fría y cruda. Es tan triste porque aun lo amo con todo mi corazón pero lo mas triste e injusto es que Cristian tiene otra novia: Alejandra y yo yo… Simplemente estoy sufriendo por el cuando el fue el que rompió mi corazón.

Como sea simplemente no me cabia en la cabeza que el estaba con otra. Pero esto se acabo! -tome la rosa y me dirigi al bote de la basura y la tire.

-Ya estoy tan cansada de llorar por algo que ya no vale la pena recordar ya no quiero segirme lamentando por algo que yo no tuve la culpa ya no quiero seguir llorando por un imbécil chico y para que esto no vuelva a pasar Jamas me Volvere a Enamorar!

Esa noche no pare de llorar, llore, llore, llore hasta quedar finalmente dormida.

Los meses pasaron y me sentía mejor, ese juramento me ayudo mucho, definitivamente era una nueva COURTNEY y ningún chico me iba a cambiar.

Habia sido un fin de semana muy largo asi que me sentía muy anciosa de regresar a la escuela, era temporada de deportes, hoy nos dirían quien seria la capitana y cuando empezaban los juegos de basketball enserio que me sentía perfectamente bien con migo misma.

2 DE MAYO DEL 2010

Desperte, me di un baño, desayune, me lave los dientes y cuando iba a ponerme la blusa de mi uniforme vi que estaba manchada de rosa, no era una mancha grande, simplemente una pequeña rayita en medio de mi blusa, pero me molesta tanto que se metan con mis cosas y si que sabia quien la había manchado.

Axel!- grite con todas mis fuerzas

-Que quieres niña

No me hables asi, Porque manchaste mi camiseta?

-Lo siento nena me la puse mientras pintaba un maldito cuadro para mi novia .

- bueno vete ahora!

Si algo me molestaba mas de que se metieran con mis cosas era que mi hermano menor se comportaba asi de grocero, el era 4 años menor que yo y tenia que respetarme además un ni;o de 12 puede tener novia? Como sea ahora me olvide de eso me puse mi uniforme , me peine meti mii lonche en la mochila y fui a la escuela. La clase no fue muy interesante Sali al recreo y fui a comprar un bote de agua.

Pero a mi me suceden las cosas cuando menos me lo espero. Estaba enojada solo iba a comprar un bote de agua y no me atendían en eso siento que alguien toca mi hombro, pensé que era una broma y no hize caso hasta que siento el mismo golpecito otra vez voltie y vi a Duncan.

Hola -me saludo, se me hizo muy raro que el me ubiera saludado , pues como el va en otro grupo casi no lo hablo o bien no lo hago jamás.

Hola- regrese el saludo sin ningún interés de seguir con la conversación.

Como te llamas?

Courtney-Porque me hizo esa pregunta, no soy tan curiosa pero eso si me daba curiosidad.-Porque preguntas?

No esque tengo un amigo que se llama courtnoy, si asi se llama y pues creo que sus nombres son raros.

Amm… ok –No le di importancia a lo que el dijo y trate de seguir con mi vida

Y de su salón quien es el mas rápido?

Por mas que quería que el se callara seria descortes arruinarle la platica.

Amm… yo

Jajaja ya enserio?

O no el punk no me creía pero esa era la verdad. Se que parecía que quería ser el centro de atención pero no era asi en realidad yo era la mas rápida o que quería, que le mintiera?

-Jajajaja- seguía riéndose ahh su risa estaba comenzando a irritarme y después me enojaría y yo sabia bien que a el no le gustaría verme enojada porque? Porque si me enojo no hay quien me llegue a detener, estaba llegando al punto donde ya no lo soportaba cuando derrepente agrego – Enserio que es demasiado cierto que erez super mamona!

Oh no podía creerlo ahora yo soy la mamo… ni siquiera lo pensare esa palabra no esta en mi vocabulario y mucho menos en mis pensamientos, trate de calmarme el no merecía que me enojara y menos por una total y completa tontería pero si que me estaba desafiando quería ver si el quería ser el centro de atención lo que me llevo a esta pregunta.

-Y de su salón quien es el mas rápido?

- Amm… Ezequiel!

-Ok –Al parecer el no quiere ser el centro de atención

Que vas a querer muchacha! – me grito la señora que atendía la cafetería. Que por fin se digno a atenderme.

Me podría dar un bote con agua por favor?

¿ Agua ? –pregunto el punk, que se cree el mi padre o la policía ?

Si esque solo me faltaba algo de tomar – le dije desesperada

Ok – contesto con una sonrisa

Bueno adiós

Adiós

Regrese a mi salón tratando de olvidar todo lo ocurrido y todo siguió normal…


	2. Duncan?

Cuando entre a mi salón rápidamente Cody me saludo el es mi mejor amigo aunque muchas personas piensen lo contrario y en verdad que si son muchas. Lo que más me molesta de las personas habladoras es que la mayoría tenga la razón no porque enserio el y yo somos más que amigos sino porque otras personas piensan que el no me trata muy bien y eso es cierto pero me da tanto miedo decírselo que mejor así lo dejo, Harold mi otro gran amigo el es uno de tantos que me dicen que no me conviene juntarme con Cody y no porque este celoso sino porque Cody no me trata bien en el momento que Cody vino hacia mi y me tomo del brazo Harold lo interrumpió y con mirada fija a los ojos de Cody prosiguió.

-Courtney ya basta díselo!

- De que hablas – dije en susurro

-No te agas

- No tengo nada que decirle

-Puedes dejarla en paz! –dijo Cody jalándome del brazo

Tal vez Harold tenga razón y debo decirle a Cody que el es muy malo con migo, o mejor no, hasta ahora todo lo que me ha hecho no me ha dejado en el hospital y no me ha dejado ninguna cicatriz.

-De que estabas hablando con Harold! –dijo jalándome del brazo provocando que me doliera mucho.

-De nada importante –dije tratando de zafarme, pero creo que solo lo estaba empeorando.

-Dime –dijo furioso, en realidad no sabía por qué rayos se comportaba de esa manera pero de alguna forma se tenía que tranquilizar.

-Dime –repetía una y otra vez y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba haciendo daño y que él no tenía porque meterse en mi vida así que con todas mis fuerzas me zafe, me di cuenta de que en mi brazo había un moretón y eso no lo iba a tolerar ahora lo veo todo claramente todo, el no vale la pena, ahora sé que todos los hombres son iguales todos de alguna manera te lastiman alguna vez pero ya esta no lo voy a tolerar más ni a Cody ni a nadie, Salí corriendo de ahí dejando atrás a Cody entre a mi salón y Harold al verme algo triste me consoló el lo sabia es decir todos los sabían pues Cody era insoportable y yo era una completa tonta.

Cuando se acabaron las clases llegue a mi casa e hice mi tarea Salí afuera necesitaba algo de aire fresco decidida camine lentamente a la casa de la esquina esa casa color gris ventanas altas y algo lujosa subí los escalones y toque el timbre, me recibió una señora de baja estatura piel bronceada y cabello castaño quien sin pensarlo, al verme llamo a su hijo, este si que era el momento más raro de toda mi vida, estaba combinando sentimientos, sentía odio sentía temor y decisión, si estaba decidida.

Decidida a romper con la amistad que teníamos, claro si se le podía decir amistad. En solo cuestión de segundos tenia a Cody enfrente de mi , al verme sonrió pero yo solo desvié la mirada, el lo noto.

-Que ocurre Court? –dijo algo nervioso y acercándose a mi

-Tenemos que… Bueno en realidad quiero que… Tu am… Ya no quiero ser mas tu amiga –dije simplemente, lo mire a los ojos tenía su horrible y temerosa mirada pero debo decir que no me intimido para nada porque porque es un completo debilucho.

-¿Qué? –pregunto muy contundido

-Si Cody, simplemente todo lo que decían sobre ti es cierto y yo no quiero tener problemas y tu tampoco ¿verdad? Y si no quieres tener problemas mejor ni siquiera me dirijas la palabra ¿de acuerdo? –dicho esto me fui del lugar directo hacia mi casa.

Al Día Siguiente:

Me levante contenta pues ya era una chica libre de problemas me pare de la cama me di un baño cepille mis dientes y cepille mi cabello me puse mi uniforme de deportes pues hoy jugaríamos el torneo. De capitana había quedado mi mejor amiga Bridgette pero por mas que le roge que no me metiera al equipo lo hizo y ahora estoy dentro ah… Como odio los torneos siempre pasamos a la final pero en la final siempre nos ganan, agarre mi mochila y me fui a la escuela empezamos con las clases y luego fue el primer torneo, sorpresivamente lo ganamos, bueno eso no iba a ser novedad pero esperen a la final ya verán que perderemos. Después de eso salimos al receso que bien merecido nos lo teníamos pues si que fue muy cansado jugar a las 9:00 A.M después de la clase de historia.

Me encontraba platicando con Bridgette cuando llego Heather y me dijo que tenía que hablar con migo nuestras conversaciones siempre acaban mal y efectivamente me enoje con ella Salí del salón mientras ella desde la ventana gritaba mi nombre pidiendo disculpas yo la ignoraba no iba a permitir que nadie me faltara al respeto y mucho menos alguien como Heather , así que no le di importancia a lo que ella decía y Seguí caminando pero rayos que iba yo a hacer en 30 minutos que nos daban de receso ¿Con quién iba a hablar? ¿Cómo me iba a des aburrir? Bueno de seguro algo se me ocurriría. Mientras pensaba en todo eso fui interrumpida por alguien que iba a tras de mi.

-¿Ganaron? –dijo Duncan dirigiéndose a mi

-am… si – dije algo confundida, ¿Porque el me esta hablando a mi? No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en eso.

-¿Enserio? –decía, demonios ¿porque el cree que soy una mentirosa?

-Si ganamos ¿Y ustedes? –pregunte, bueno quería saber si eran igual de buenos que nosotras

-Claro yo metí todas las canastas –me dijo sonriendo, creo que me había equivocado antes, el si que quiere llamar la atención.

-Claro como digas –le dije y seguí caminando

-Y am… ¿Caminas con migo? –me pregunto, al principio la idea se me hizo algo loca pero al final acepte, porque en este momento no lo se pero caminamos y caminamos me estaba diciendo cosas que no se porque en ese momento estaba tolerando malas palabras, groserías, demasiadas cosas pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que seguí caminando con el.

-Mira ¿qué te parece si entramos aquí? –me dijo mientras abría una puerta que a mi parecer no la había visto jamás en la vida y por eso se me hacía que estaba prohibido entrar ahí.

-Pero, ¿no es prohibido entrar aquí?

- Jajá ¿quién rayos va a saber que entramos? –dijo riéndose a carcajadas el punk

-¿no habrá cámaras de seguridad? –dije algo inquieta

-eso ni en tus sueños, vamos entra ya verás de todo lo que te has estado perdiendo

Sin pensarlo agarre su mano y los dos entramos, estando a dentro no lo podía creer era hermoso un bello jardín repleto de flores y había pájaros y árboles y ¿todo esto esta en un cuarto? ¿Y Duncan como lo sabe?

-Duncan como…–le dije pero el me interrumpió

-No lo arruines quieres, solo disfruta el lugar –dijo sentándose en el borde de una enorme fuente.

-Lo descubrí cuando unas chicas me estaban persiguiendo con ramas palos y hasta escobas decididas a golpearme, si este fue mi escondite y no se tu pero a mí me gusta y esto no se lo he enseñado a nadie tu eres la primera debes de estar orgullosa. –luego de decirlo solo sonrió, y yo le regrese la sonrisa.

-¿Por que las chicas querían golpearte?

-Porque les jalaba las orejas y el cabello –dijo acercándose a mi.

-am… ¿Debería alejarme de ti? –dije mirándolo el solo rio.

-No, yo ya no maltrato a las chicas solo les doy algunas patadas.

-¿ Y eso no es maltratar?

-No, Maltratar es darle Trancazos en la cara –dicho esto volteo a verme y vio que estaba algo nerviosa, tomo mi mano y salimos del lugar

-Espero que te haiga gustado pasar tiempo con migo –diciendo esto soltó mi mano. Y entonces timbraron para entrar a clases de nuevo.

-Bueno, adiós –dije mientras caminaba decidida a entrar de nuevo a mi salón

- Hey espera! Necesito confesarte algo –al oír esas palabras me di la vuelta

-¿Que sucede?

-Yo a mi me gusta fumar!

-¿Cómo? – enserio en ese momento no me cabía en la cabeza lo que me acababa de decir, el era malo y grosero pero nunca me imagine que sería un fumador eso si que me sorprendió.

-Ya sabes cigarrillos

- a ok –eso me tenía que interesar a mi? Bueno pero ya me lo dijo y hasta me enseño la cajetilla

-¿Guardas el secreto? – me dijo en tono aterrador

-Por supuesto que si yo no soy una chismosa –Dije firmemente

-Bueno adiós

-adiós Duncan, fue un gusto conocerte

- Tu ya me conocías

-No en realidad no

En realidad si que lo conocía y un gusto no había sido pero al menos no pase un mal rato y me divertí, que rayos estoy diciendo, me divertí ¿Con un chico? ¿Con Duncan? ¿Eso es posible?


	3. Un buen chico, un buen castigo

Era imposible ninguna de mis amigas podía creerlo y yo, yo pensaba que estaba en un sueño o mas bien una pesadilla, todos los días me la pasaba espiando a Duncan.

Pero no porque yo quisiera sino porque tenia miedo, miedo de que el fuera a abrir la boca, porque por mas que cometo errores nunca los corrijo.

Yo cometí el error de decirle que a mi me caía mal Heather pero si el se lo decía mi vida si que se acabaría y en ese momento no estaba lista para eso, no estaba lista para terminar mal y morir.

Simplemente me la pasaba con Heather, evitando los lugares que el mas frecuentaba.

Un día, Salí del salón temprano, Heather aun no había terminado el trabajo pero yo estaba decidida a esperarla con tal de que Duncan no le dijera nada. Estaba parada a lado del salón y luego lo vi sonreía y bromeaba con todos sus amigos, me miro yo solo hice como si no lo hubiera visto y decidí ver hacia otra parte, tal vez así no me reconocería y no se acercaría a mi pero fue inútil pues el me vio dejo a sus amigos . Enserio que no lo podía creer dejo a sus amigos solo para venir a fastidiarme eso si ya era peligroso en el sentido de que eso ya era obsesión completa sobre fastidiarme y lo peor es que el lo disfrutaba.

Se acerco a mi…

-Hola –Dijo mientras me sonreía -Hace siglos que no te veía, ¿Donde te habías metido?

-Duncan, por favor no le digas a Heather nada te lo suplico –Dije mientras juntaba las manos y el nerviosismo me ganaba. El solo rio, si que el lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba que yo estuviese nerviosa, preocupada y sobre todo que estuviese atenta a lo que el hacia.

-Si no quieres que le diga la verdad a Heather tendrás que atraparme –sonrió y se hecho a correr lo pensé dos veces, es decir ¿sería yo capaz de ponerme a corretear a un chico solo para que el guarde un secreto?, y es que justamente ayer en la noche me había puesto a reflexionar sobre el tema y tenia en mente lo que le podía decir para que guardara silencio y para que Heather no le creyera las palabras que el le dijera, ósea inventar una gran mentira pero bueno tal vez esa no era la mejor opción.

Duncan estaba algo lejos de donde estaba yo me veía y yo a el pero di la vuelta y vi que Heather ya estaba guardando sus cosas para salir y entonces se me vino a la mente.

Que tal si correteo a Duncan, Heather no sabrá donde estoy, y mientras ella este buscándome yo podre hablar con Duncan frente a frente y asi poder aclarar las cosas.

Espero que el entienda razones.

-¿Que, no vas a venir por mi? –Grito, y yo corrí hacia el, el al ver que yo comencé a correr sonrió se dio la vuelta e igual comenzó a correr, era una cosa que yo no podía correr, yo era muy rápida pero el si que me ganaba, ya no podía mas, estaba muy cansada, porque un defecto que yo tengo y lo admito es que cuando corro respiro por la boca, cosa que me hacia cansarme mas Duncan iba adelante que yo y yo casi no podía correr mas el volteo a verme y al observar que yo ya estaba cansada se detuvo y se sentó en el borde de una barda que había en la escuela para pasar hacia un jardín.

Yo solo me detuve a lado de el.

Y esperando a que el pudiera recapacitar.

Tome aire y dije:

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque me divierte

-Te juro que si le dices algo a Heather ya no te volveré a hablar en tu vida Duncan…

-Ya, esta bien no le diré nada…

Oh, eso fue muy fácil pensé que será difícil convencerlo pero al parecer solo bastaba con que el me observara cansada, angustiada y preocupada.

¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Tal vez porque no quería causarle lastima.

-Pero, algún día se lo tendrás que decir. –dijo, advirtiéndome y parándose a mi lado. Bueno en ese caso el tiene razón, algún día tendré que decirle la verdad a Heather, pero no hoy ni mañana.

-Ya puedes disfrutar de tu receso. Lo necesitas –Me giño el ojo y se fue sonriendo.

Como puede ser así. Me da tanto coraje. Pero mejor quise seguir su consejo y me dirigí a donde estaba Heather, platicamos y nos contamos algunos secretos, pensándolo bien ella no es tan mala y si que tenemos cosas en común. En realidad no se porque no me caía bien antes… Tal vez porque no había tenido una buena comunicación con ella hasta ahora… O tal vez me deje influenciar por Gwen, Pero eso ya no importa lo que importa es que ahora Heather es una de mis mejores amigas y que al fin pude resolver el problema con Duncan…

El día paso rápido regrese a mi casa e hice mi rutina. Lo de siempre llegue comí, hice mi tarea cuando la acabe me fui a mis clases de Violín y luego regrese, hambrienta, comí un buen sándwich de mantequilla de maní con mermelada de fresa para finalmente leer un libro, cepillar mis dientes y dormir…

Me levante, e hice todo lo que acostumbro hacer en las mañanas, por suerte hoy dormí tranquila gracias a que se que Duncan por fin mantendrá su boca cerrada, me pregunto ¿Que hará hoy que no me puede fastidiar?

Como sea me olvide de el por un segundo, tome mis libros baje las escaleras y fui camino a la escuela.

Llegue y comenzaron las clases, una de las pocas cosas que no me gustan de mi es que siempre llego raspando el tiempo como 3 o 4 minutos antes de la hora en la que debería estar, y eso que me levanto súper temprano y ya tengo todo listo.

Bueno, comenzaron las clases. Historia, Geografía, Civismo y justo cuando nos tocaba Ciencias, llego Cris MClean a darnos un anuncio…

-Las chicas y chicos que participan en el torneo de básquet ball favor de pasar a la cancha –Y luego de darnos el aviso se retiro

-Bueno Tarados ya escucharon al profesor salgan de aquí y ganen me oyeron –Dijo el profesor Hatchet.

Otra pérdida de tiempo yo por eso le había dicho a Bridgette que no me metiera a el equipo, lo único que hacíamos era perder el tiempo tratando de ir tras una pelota, gastando nuestras fuerzas y perdiéndonos de algunos temas de la clase y luego a mí nunca me pasaban la pelota, lo que me hacia enojar mucho…

Bueno el caso es que jugamos y ganamos, yo ya no me sorprendía con Eva en el equipo obviamente que íbamos a ganar.

Y luego salimos al receso.

Mis amigas me abandonaron, incluso Heather y Harold todos se fueron a jugar vóley, a mi no me gusta el vóley podría decir que es el deporte que más odio y eso lo saben todos y nadie fue para acompañarme aun sabiendo que yo necesitaba compañía.

Aburrida y algo triste me senté en una jardinera.

Izzy, que no era una de mis mejores amigas al verme fue a acompañarme.

-Hola –dijo saludándome yo regrese el saludo y le sonreí, pero como casi no hablábamos y no nos llevamos muy bien no teníamos nada de que hablar y al no tener nada de que hablar izzy se molesto y ella es una de las personas de las que te dicen las cosas en la cara.

-Sabes, eres la persona más aburrida que he conocido en toda mi vida ya veo porque no somos amigas y porque tus amigas te abandonaron enserio me ofendes así que me voy.

Y la pelirroja se fue dejándome confundida, se supone que con lo que me acaba de decir yo debería de ofenderme no ella, pero bueno otra vez quede sola pero por alguna razón seguía en esa jardinera, tenia sed pero era como si mi cerebro no quisiera dejar esa jardinera como si yo fuera un trozo de metal y la jardinera un imán, no sabía que hacer baje la cabeza pero algo me hizo voltear hacia el frente y ahí fue cuando lo vi se alejaba de sus amigos y me vio, yo le sonreí el levanto su ceja lo que causo que se me saliera una pequeña risa, se veía genial haciéndolo, dios que rayos estoy diciendo, el vio a sus amigos y luego me volvió a ver, dudoso quiso seguir su camino pero volvió la vista hacia mi luego levanto su rostro hacia el cielo regreso la mirada y comenzó a caminar lentamente, en cuestión de segundos ya lo tenia a mi lado se sentó en la misma jardinera a lado de mi, me sonrió.

-¿Que haces? –me pregunto.

-nada –conteste, en realidad estaba asombrada, Cuando llego no empezó a decir maldiciones como el acostumbraba.

-Y que, ¿te vas a quedar todo el receso aquí? –Pregunto mientras me veía con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Supongo que si, ya que no tengo nada que hacer

-Bueno –dijo levantándose, oh pensé que se quedaría con migo, pensé que le importaba pero no solo quería ilusionarme para luego irse, pero en eso mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, el extendió su mano hacia mi yo la tome y me levante luego se acerco a mi

- acompáñame, para que tengas algo que hacer –al decir esto me giño el ojo, que lindo no podía creerlo se preocupo por mi, bueno al menos es lindo saber que le importo aun a alguien.

Le sonreí y comenzamos a caminar, al parecer no le gustaban los lugares donde había mucha gente fuimos tras los salones donde había muchos árboles y soplaba un viento fantástico prácticamente estábamos solos en el lugar.

-¿A cuantas personas les has dicho lo que te conte? -me dijo

-Oye no le he dicho a nadie porque tu confiaste en mi y solo una cosa te digo yo no soy como tu que dices lo que te… -y me interrumpió colocando su mano en mi boca.

- bueno bueno esta bien perdón por haberle dicho a Heather que no te caía bien…

-Que le dijiste que!

-Jaja, hubieras visto tu cara –dio riendo a carcajadas y yo lo mire con unos ojos que hablaban por si solos, si estaba enojada.

-ah no te enojes solo estaba bromeando.

-Bien pero que quede claro una cosa ya no me cae mal Heather.

-Oh como digas

-ah…

-¿Porque eres así? –me pregunto

- ¿Cómo? –pregunte dudosa

-Tan estirada es decir, ¿Por qué no haces nada malo? Diviértete.

-Yo me divierto y yo puedo ser muy malvada

-Oh si claro –Dijo con sarcasmo

-enserio –lo que decía era verdad yo podía ser cruel y malvada pero no siempre lo demostraba. Y como es su costumbre el no me creía.

-Si eres mala como tu dices rompe el vidrio de esta ventana –diciendo esto me dio una piedra, lo mire luego mire la piedra y vi la ventana pase saliva y tire la piedra al suelo.

-¿Porque no lo rompiste? – me pregunto sonriendo

-Por que no

-Ya lo ves, no eres mala.

-Yo si soy mala pero no romperé el vidrio de la dirección solo porque tu me lo dices.

-Claro, pero como no rompes vidrios tendrás un castigo.

-¿Qué?

-Si ahora, a partir de este momento hasta que salgamos de la escuela te llamare Princesa

-¿Porque?

-Porque las princesas no rompen vidrios.

-Eres un tonto

-Y tu una princesa

-Tarado

-Princesa

-Sabes que me voy –Dije, pues ya habían timbrado

-Hasta mañana princesa

Y lo ignore y me fui a mi salón, aunque pensándolo bien fue un lindo castigo dije mientras sonreía.


	4. Confundida & sintiéndose  mal

_**Pov. Courtney **_

No sabía que me pasaba cada mañana que me levantaba pensaba en el, era algo que no podía evitar pero porque pasa esto simplemente el no significa nada para mi ni significara, nunca.

Salí de mi casa, cada día me pasaba algo con el pero hoy me sentía extraña ,el hecho de que siempre nos veíamos en el recreo, el pensar que el me diría princesa hasta la eternidad, el hecho en que yo pienso en el siempre que abro los ojos, el hecho en que se ríe de mi pero nunca me lastima el simple hecho de que el este a mi lado acompañándome en todo momento.

Es como si el hubiese leído mi mente y hubiera descubierto todo lo que me gusta de un chico es como si el fuese perfecto pero, no, yo jure que jamás me volvería a enamorar y el simple hecho de que en mi vida aparezca el con todo lo que me disgusta y gusta a la vez no significa que me tiene a sus pies, no, no significa que yo me enamorare de el, pero ¿hasta donde llegara? Ah… me gustaría saber, porque es que el me hace compañía y todo eso ¿Qué quiere de mi? Es decir un chico no se acerca así como así a una chica.

Tal vez el solo quiera jugar con mis sentimientos o peor jugar con mi vida y con mis pensamientos, se que tal vez esté siendo demasiado paranoica y que tal vez me estoy alarmando pero uno nunca sabe…

Quizás quiera hacerme algo malo…

No… no pensare en eso y mejor me concentrare en seguir caminando para llegar a tiempo a clase…

Llegue al salón tarde, como odio llegar tarde pero bueno pedí permiso para pasar y me senté en mi asiento saque mis libros y comencé a hacer lo que mejor se… trabajar y entonces sentí un golpe en mi hombro voltee y vi que era Heather

-¿Que te paso, donde te habías metido? –me susurro

-¿por qué, qué ocurre? –dije algo nerviosa de que el maestro nos cachara hablando

-Tu príncipe te vino a buscar –Dijo con una sonrisa picara

-¿Qué príncipe? –Pregunte dudosa y algo sonrojada

-¿Pues qué príncipe? Obvio que Duncan –Dijo aun sonriendo

-¿Príncipe? Querrás decir sapo –Dije cruzando los brazos y sonriendo triunfante

-Hay admítelo Court te gusta.

-Claro, lo amo y nos vamos a casar mañana –Dije con sarcasmo

-Lo ves

-Fue sarcasmo –Dije obvia

-Ya lo se, pero si te gusta

-No voy a discutir contigo sobre si me gusta o no, además ¿por qué hablamos de el?

-Porque te dije que vino a buscarte

-Y que quería

- oh te interesa saberlo ¿ah?

-Heather, bien no me lo digas.

-Hahaha… La verdad no se qué era lo que quería pero dijo que necesitaba verte –Dijo guiñando el ojo

- ¿y tu quieres que yo crea eso?

- es la verdad hasta Owen lo vio

- Hey mejor hablamos después

-Claro cámbiame el tema y de seguro ya jamás volverás a hablarme de el –Dijo algo desanimada y cruzando los brazos

- Bueno tal vez sea a ti a la que le guste el –Dije algo fastidiada

-Claro que no… -Dijo rodeando los ojos

- Esta bien entonces que, "el" no se vuelva a mencionar jamás en nuestras conversaciones –Dije la molesta

- ¡Esta bien, me parece genial! -Dijo también molesta y finalmente se dio la vuelta no sin antes enseñarme la lengua, no me molesto debo de decir que eso fue muy inmaduro de su parte…. Ya planeare algo para fastidiarla nadie me enseña la lengua y se sale con la suya…

Pero bueno trate de olvidarme del mundo y concentrarme en clase de historia…

Pero luego algo interrumpió mi mente trabajadora y como muchos dirían aburrida y estirada pero eso no me importa a si el timbre sonó y como costumbre todos gritaron y salieron corriendo del salón dejando algo atontado al maestro que solo alcanzo a decir -Cuidado al salir- lástima que nadie lo toma en cuenta después de que toda la multitud salió me levante cuidadosamente de mi lugar y salí del aula, ojala y nunca lo hubiera hecho, cometí el error más grande de toda mi vida, nunca me hubiera enterado de nada, nunca hubiera sabido, nunca hubiera pasado…

Pero sucedió…

-Hey, Princesa, ven para acá! –Dijo Rodrigo, amigo de Duncan… como son así, se supone que el que me llama así es Duncan no toda la escuela, en fin, me dirigí a el… Ya no tenía nada que perder.

-¿Perdón, te referías a mi? –Creyó que tenía derecho, pues no.

-Sí ¿a quién más?, ¿ves a otra por aquí?–Dijo viendo el lugar, solo le fruncí el ceño era lo único que podía hacer y luego apareció el rey de roma Italia e Inglaterra…

-¿Qué haces hablando con Courtney? –Pregunto demasiado nervioso, dirigiéndose a Rodrigo, parecía que a el le agradaba que Duncan se pusiera de esa manera…

-Yo solo vine a decirle la verdad… -Esas palabras si asustaron a Duncan, abrió completamente sus dos ojos azules, y paso saliva, si estaba demasiado nervioso, pero yo no comprendía nada, y no me iba a quedar con la duda como tonta, ni callada como muda…

-¿Qué verdad? – ahora aparte de que Duncan estuviera nervioso yo igual lo estaba y Rodrigo parecía disfrutarlo, pero vamos lo que me diga nunca me va a lastimar, supongo que no tiene nada que ver con migo si no con cierto ojiazul.

-Si, mira princesa, la verdad es que a Duncan le gusta… - Decía Rodrigo divertido, mientras Duncan deseaba que se lo tragaras la tierra, el volteo a ver a su amigo y Rodrigo soltó una carcajada, -Tu amiga la bonita, como decías que se llamaba a si HEATHER…

Eso si no me lo esperaba, sentí como mi mundo se detuvo de golpe y algo extraño en mi pecho como si lo vieran apuñalado, Duncan solo suspiro aliviado.

-¿Eso es verdad? – Pregunte algo dudosa al peli negro que tenia frente a mi, el solo asintió con la cabeza sin voltear a verme –Ah… que bien por ti, y am… si no me necesitan aquí, me retiro, tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer –y sin más rodeos di media vuelta y me fui.

Como era eso posible, Duncan ni siquiera le hablaba a Heather pero ¿Por qué me importan sus sentimientos? No debería de ser así, apenas lo conozco…

¿A quién diablos quiero engañar? ¿A mi corazón?, pero ¿Por qué lo aria? Simplemente yo no sé si estos son celos, si es rabia, si lo amo, si me importa, no tengo ni la menor idea, lo único que está seguro es que…

Cuando Rodrigo me dijo lo de Heather sentí algo en mi pecho…

Cuando Duncan está con migo siento mariposas en el estomago…

Y siempre que él me habla siento que no existe otra persona en el mundo más que él y yo…

Pero eso no tiene importancia, porque a el le gusta otra pero ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

La respuesta es fácil TODO…

Ella es bonita, inteligente, simpática, delgada, alta…

Y yo solo soy una PERSONA…


End file.
